Patience is a Virtue
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: Draco is impatient and just can't wait. Harry shows him who is in charge. A sequel to Cheaters Never Prosper. Rated M because quite frankly, that's the highest one they let me have. :P
1. Prologue

**So...this little ficlet is a sequel to an older one of mine- Cheaters Never Prosper.**

**If you've read Cheaters... this is a little narration of what happens after the rematch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. **

**If you haven't read it, it might be a good idea to check it out before reading this one. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is just a prologue- I promise to make it more interesting with upcoming Chapters. Reviews always help ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Hogwarts had seen its share of insane Quidditch matches. In fact, 'insane' probably wouldn't cover half the things that had happened on the pitch over the years. It was understandable, of course. Fourteen teenagers on the ground is a substantial risk in itself, but put them on broomsticks sixty feet in the air and you're basically asking for a hell storm.

So it was no real shock that over the years the game had developed an…unsavoury element. Kicking, biting and hair pulling were so common that they were treated as standard practice. But sometimes, players got more… inventive. That's when things got interesting.

Charlie Weasley for instance had once cast a Magnetising Charm on the Snitch and covered himself from head to foot in tin foil. Adrian Pucey had outdone himself when he set a Ravenclaw Beater's broom on fire. And perhaps the most fondly remembered incident was the Duplication Debacle of 1983 when an enterprising bystander had released about twenty Quaffles up in the air leading to an all out Keeper's nightmare.

But even these grizzled professionals would be hard pressed to process the debacle that took place during the Hogwarts Quidditch season of 1997. The rematch between Gryfffindor vs. Slytherin was one to remember and Chester Moore- the season's commentator- was having trouble keeping up.

"_Bell's got the Quaffle and she's going for a Reverse Pass. She's passing it to Johnson but oh…an interception! So close! And the Slytherin Chaser…no wait, that's not a Chaser! **Malfoy****'****s** got the Quaffle! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a Seeker with the Quaffle! And Madam Hooch calls for a foul! Good call there!"_

**Ten minutes later…**

"_Flint has his eye on the Quaffle, but… oi! A roundhouse kick to the face by Kirke! Ouch! Clearly,the Gryffindors aren't taking this one lying down. Fellow students, we have two fouls in ten minutes. That's a record! The score remains, 20-0- penalty pass in favour of Slytherins."_

**Thirty minutes later…**

"_This is not a Confundus Curse, ladies and gentlemen. I believe this is actually happening!_

_It seems that Malfoy's got tired of Snitch searching. He's tackled his own Beater, for Merlin's sake! He's got the bat…he's taking a swing…and holy Circe! Weasley gets a face full! _

_Is anyone seeing this? Is ANYONE seeing this!"_

**Forty five minutes later…**

"…_never seen anything like it, folks. It looks like both teams are out for blood. Is anyone even keeping score anymore? Flint pleads for a foul on account of being kicked in the …wait! _

_Potter's making his way to the top! He SEES THE SNITCH! He's going, going and and…ZABINI! You can't tackle Seekers, you bastard! I mean, clear foul play on the Slytherin Chaser's part and penalty for Gryffindor!"_

**One hour fifteen minutes later…**

"_You disgusting, evil cheats! You despicable snakes! That's right- I'm talking to you, Bole! Yeah? Well, **your** mother is…ha! Weasley punches the cheating slug in the jaw. That's going to hurt tomorrow!"_

**Two hours later…**

"_Malfoy's got the Quaffle! No… Malfoy's **giving** the Quaffle to Zabini! We don't do hand passes here! This is Quidditch, not Exploding Snap! _

_Ginny Weasley intervenes with a well placed Bat Bogey. Oi, she has a wand! And that's a foul for both teams!"_

**Two hours ten minutes later…**

"_This is it, ladies and gentlemen. The judges have reached a decision. Yes that's definitely a call out from Madame Hooch. It looks like the match is being cancelled on account of dismal foul play. That's it for this match, folks. That's it for… Flint! You can let go of Weasley's head now!"_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Ronald Weasley could be found bellowing in the Gryffindor changing room- his left eye puffed to the size of a grapefruit.<p>

"…cheating, ferret faced snake!" he finished, finally running out of steam.

"What now?" Hermione asked, as she entered the changing room. She had opted not to watch the match and decided to finish her Potions essay in the library instead. Someday, Ron might forgive her. Her attention focused on her still sputtering boyfriend and her eyes widened at the state of his eye. "Did Malfoy do that?" she asked in ill concealed awe.

"He… may have clocked Ron with a bludger," Ginny grinned, not looking the least bit put out about the fact.

"He's a Seeker," Hermione said slowly, in a tone that suggested that after seven years of Quidditch, they should know that.

"He grabbed Goyle's bat halfway and started swinging at anything in his way," Dean grinned "He really wasn't one for rules today, was he? Honestly, twelve fouls in one match? Never seen anything like it" He frowned slightly as he remembered Malfoy's odd behaviour. The Slytherin Seeker hadn't even been looking for the Snitch half the time. His sole aim seemed to have been to cause as much havoc as was possible. And Merlin, had he caused havoc!

"That ferret faced freak," Ron started off again "If I ever get my hands on him…did you lot even see him? He did the whole thing on purpose! And he didn't even try to hide it! It's like he wanted to be caught cheating!"

"Oh lighten up, Ron," Ginny grinned, "At least it was funny. Now can we please go eat? I'm starving"

"Fine," Ron grumbled "But don't think I won't pound Malfoy's face in next time I see the prat. You with me, Harry? Harry?" He looked around, but the Gryffindor Seeker was nowhere in sight.

"Funny," Ron frowned, scratching his head "I could have sworn he came with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always great motivation for an author, just saying... ;)<strong>


	2. Patience is a Virtue' indeed!

**Chapter 1 at your service :)**

**Hope you like it! **

**Just thought I;d mention: The chapters are quite long. I tried to keep them shorter, but it really bothers my flow. This will be an 4-5 instalment fic- like Cheaters though. **

**Anyway, that's for my rambling. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy smirked as he towelled off his wet hair in the Slytherin changing room. His lithe frame was bare, save for the towel slung around his waist and his silver eyes were dark with anticipation.<p>

He allowed himself a grin. What a match! Some of his finest work, no doubt. Chaos was his forte, always had been. And Draco knew how to use it to his advantage. There would be consequences of course, but it was well worth it.

He reflected vaguely on Harry's face after the match had been cancelled. The Gryffindor had looked like an angry god, ready to wreck his vengeance. His emerald eyes flashing like twin jewels in his handsome face, his strong jaw clenched. He had looked straight at Draco and his lips had curled into that feral smile the blonde had come to know so well. A subtle nod had been his only clue to what was coming, but it was enough for the Slytherin to understand. He was going to _pay_ for this one. The memories of his last punishment sent a streak of pure lust through him and he groaned. He really couldn't wait.

Biting his lip, he let the towel fall from his body. His body was sculpted and pale, almost delicate in comparison to the dark haired boy that haunted his thoughts day and night. His neck was adorned by a black collar and Draco traced his fingers across the smooth leather affectionately. Harry had put it on him during their last…meeting, for lack of better words. He hadn't been able to take it off afterwards and that had sent him into a near panic. However, when no one asked him questions about it, he had realised that it was invisible to everyone except him. That had been a relief.

Just looking at the thin band of ownership across his neck made him light headed with lust. He stepped back in the shower. As the warm rivulets of water travelled down his smooth pale shoulders, all thoughts left his mind save those of the green eyed lion and his dark, feral smile. Draco fisted his cock, hissing slightly as he felt the familiar build up of pleasure. Merlin, he was going to…

"Impatient, are we pet?"

Draco opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around wildly. He was alone. There was no one here. But he had heard…he _knew_ he had…

"Harry?" he whispered. His voice was shaky and his legs felt unsteady.

A dark chuckle was his only reply and Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He felt a hand trace across his shoulders and rest at the base of his spine for a second. The blonde felt a shiver run through his body. His master was near.

"Are you…here?" Draco asked hesitantly. He reached out but felt nothing but air. Then a warm presence enveloped him from the back and Draco gasped as a hot mouth traced a line across his shoulder.

"In-invisibility cloak?" Draco questioned, through his haze of lust. His heartbeat increased tenfold.

"Irrelevant" Harry retorted smoothly. "And that's enough questions."

"Yes, Harry" the blonde whispered. His submissive side was taking over and Draco could almost physically sense it.

"Is that the correct way to address me?" the voice hissed in his ear, nipping his lobe sharply.

Draco gasped at the sudden sting. "I'm sorry, Master," he blurted, as Harry's hand traced across his hip.

"Good pet." Draco groaned as the all too familiar words assaulted his senses. The black studded collar around his neck tightened slightly. It was charmed to tighten at Harry's will. Draco had deduced that when he had tried to take it off and it had tightened almost punishingly in response. It was never enough to hurt him- Harry had made sure of that- but still…the idea that the brunette could squeeze the life out of him if he chose; it made the loss of control so evident that he couldn't ignore it if he tried. The urge to lose himself took over and Draco arched his neck slightly, relaxing into the taller boy's strong form as he did.

"Look at you," Harry whispered against his skin "Naked except for my collar, wet and shivering, so beautiful. And," Draco gasped as the hands gripped his hip and pulled him back roughly "so helpless" Harry finished with a low growl. Draco could feel the erection against his arse and he swallowed…he needed to see Harry, he needed to look at him, see the desire in his eyes. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Please Master, may I…may I see you?"

Harry chuckled. "So impatient," he commented; a touch of indulgence in his voice "But you always were impatient. Couldn't wait for me to have you again, could you? You just had to go and create a scene out on the pitch. What am I going to do with you, brat?"

Draco smiled slyly. "Anything you want, sir" he answered.

"Impudent little viper," Harry hissed in response and Draco nearly lost his balance. Harry's pet name for him always made him weak in the knees. His master's arm was around his waist before he could even think about falling and Draco sighed contentedly, resting against the warm chest.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, pet," Harry said; his voice was tinged with dark meaning. Draco was itching to ask what he meant, but he had been instructed not to ask questions and kept silent, simply letting the anticipation build instead. Harry continued talking him through.

"Your impatience is very amusing, no doubt. But you caused a lot of trouble today. I could hear Ron bellowing all the way from the Great Hall."

Draco suppressed a grin. Harry's breath tickled his neck as the Gryffindor dipped his head to taste the water droplets adorning his bare skin. Draco gasped as a hot tongue swiped at its throat. _Merlin, __he __was __so __hard__…_

"Now let's review, shall we?" Harry said, drawing his voice out slowly and deliberately "You disrupted the match…again. You took a shot at Ron for no good reason. You gave Gryffindor and Slytherin yet another reason to kill each other. And above all, you directly disobeyed me."

"I didn't cheat this time," Draco felt obliged to point out. He wasn't exactly keen on having Harry displeased with him. It rarely worked out well. The invisible hold on his hip tightened and Draco gasped.

"There is more than one way to disobey me, Draco," Harry replied "Apparently, you have every intention of trying out each and every one. Now, think carefully. What do you think you did wrong?"

Draco thought back, but he couldn't think of anything he did that could be construed as disobedience. Yes, he had misbehaved but somehow, he didn't think that's what Harry meant. "I-I don't know," he answered finally.

"Allow me to help you out then," Harry answered. He had moved to the Draco's right and the boy jumped as the source of the voice changed. He wished Harry would show himself. This invisibility thing was very unnerving. Harry continued, oblivious to his rambling thoughts. "You tried to manipulate me into punishing you. You disrupted an entire Quidditch season just to get me to discipline you. Isn't that right?"

Draco eyes widened as he realized where Harry was going with this and he attempted a protest. "I wasn't! I mean…I didn't think…I wasn't trying to! I just…I just couldn't wait and…"

"Exactly," Harry cut in smoothly "That impatience of yours is bound to get you in trouble, isn't it? Clearly you have no control over your impulses…and you thought it suitable to try and push me into disciplining you again. Tell me _Draco_," his name was uttered as a low, soft hiss and the blonde shivered "are you trying to take control in this relationship?"

Draco gulped and shook his head.

"Answer me, brat."

"No Master," he managed finally.

"And yet, here we are"

"Please, I…"

A punishment is in order, wouldn't you say pet?"

"Yes Master," he answered quietly, his heartbeat quickening. His last punishment had involved a rather painful whipping. Of course, it had also served to make him horny as hell, but it still stung like mad! Harry seemed to read his mind because he chuckled slightly.

"No whips this time, pet. The lesson you need to learn requires more, let's say extensive discipline. I think I'll take my time on this one. Patience is a virtue, after all."

Draco gasped as Harry's hand wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip, trying hard not to moan his pleasure as Harry stroked the shaft at a brutally slow pace, brushing his fingertips against his balls as he did.

"P-please…" Draco gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Patience, Draco. That's the whole point. Another word out of you, and I swear you'll be learning the hard way."

Draco gritted his teeth, mentally screaming at himself to _just __shut __it!_But it wasn't working. Harry was a tyrant and his ministrations were increasing and Draco was so close, he was so, so close…despite his efforts, a whimper escaped him.

"Gods…Master, please…"

Harry stopped abruptly, and the blonde felt his orgasm ebb away. Draco couldn't help it. He literally moaned like a wounded animal.

"I'm sorry!" he protested a hint of desperation in his tone "I didn't mean to…please!" He was shaking like a leaf, openly begging and he didn't care. It was too much to take.

"I warned you," Harry replied amiably. He laughed at Draco's stricken expression. "Adorable," he mused, cupping the blonde's chin affectionately. "It will be better if you wait for it, I promise."

Draco responded with a sullen glare. "Can't," he replied sulkily. He was savagely annoyed now. It wasn't fair! Harry's answering chuckle only served to annoy him more.

"Then I'll just have to help you," the brunette replied. Draco started as he felt something snap around the base of his cock. His gaze travelled downwards and he gasped at the sight of the red leather strap fastened around his cock. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. The realization struck him hard and fast. With the strap restricting him like this, there was no way he could pleasure himself. He was completely trapped. Until Harry let him go.

"No," he moaned. Harry was a cruel, cruel bastard. How he managed to get into Gryffindor was beyond Draco. The man screamed Slytherin when he was like this!

"No choice but to wait now, is there?" Harry quipped "The strap will stop you from any form of…shall we say, instant gratification. And don't even think about taking it off. It's charmed, and I promise you won't like the consequences." Draco recalled the collar tightening round his neck and mentally resolved to leave the damn strap alone. It was annoying and uncomfortable, but not painful and he preferred to keep it that way.

"Yes, Master," he sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

Harry ruffled his hair fondly. "Good boy," he praised. "The sooner you learn to wait for it, the better it will be. Now get some rest. I'll find you when the time is right."

With that cryptic promise, Draco heard the faint rustle of cloth and felt a slight flutter of wind against his bare skin. Harry had left. Draco's eyes travelled down to the red strap again and he groaned. He was going to die of frustration. He just knew it.

'Patience is a virtue' indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and feeback would be awesome! <strong>


	3. Problems in Potions

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys :)**

**Here's presenting Chapter 2. It's a tad short, but I rather like it. Hopefully you will too ;)**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Draco's crankiness knew no bounds. He was- not to put too fine a point- an absolute horror to be around. And who could blame him? A normal Draco was an acquired taste by himself, but adding sexually frustrated and thoroughly denied to that volatile mix made him the equivalent of a ticking time bomb.<p>

The strap wasn't uncomfortable per se. It didn't impede any of his other bodily functions. Most of the time, he was even able to forget it was there. But the minute he even thought about relieving himself sexually, it would spring into action. And that was severely inconvenient because Draco was horny as hell and couldn't exactly help thinking dirty thoughts. So excuse him for being slightly out of sorts!

Never had he been so thankful for loose fitting robes. At least he wasn't thoroughly mortified walking around with a rock hard erection. To make matters worse, Harry had taken to completely ignoring him -not even sparing him a glance every now and then- and this made the blonde positively murderous.

"_What_ is your problem?" Blaise Zabini demanded. They were at Potions with the Gryffindors and his partner had practically shoved a lethal mixture of monkshood extract and snakeweed in his face. The Italian glared at the seething blonde, wishing he would get over whatever new drama he had gotten himself into.

"Mix the blasted potion or I'll force feed it to you" Draco threatened through gritted teeth.

Blaise gave up and raised his hand. "I need another partner, Professor," he announced "This one's defective."

Draco's scowl became more pronounced as the rest of the class laughed. Slughorn looked mildly annoyed. He didn't have much patience for Slytherins since the War, big surprise that. "Mr. Zabini, would you mind not disturbing my class with your inopportune rants? Some students are actually interested in their brewing."

"But he's trying to kill me!"

"Pipe down, Zabini. Mr. Malfoy, you will conduct yourself with decorum in my classroom."

Draco responded with a sharp jerk of a nod and went back to mutinously slicing his herbs. He was halfway through when he realised he didn't have the slightest clue as to the stirring of the mixture. He rummaged through his parchment notes and squinted, looking for the right paragraph. Suddenly, words started appearing on the worn out parchment. Draco's eyes widened.

_Don't you think poisoning Zabini is a bit extreme?_

The blonde gaped. _Harry?_ Subtly, he looked around the classroom. The brunette looked like he was concentrating on his potion, but Draco could tell that Granger was doing most of the work. Then he saw his lips quirk and his quill moving on parchment. At that very second, words started appearing on Draco's parchment.

_I take it you approve of this spell? Subtle, wouldn't you say?_

Draco took a quill and started his own scribbling.

_I__'__m __not __speaking __to __you._ There. He smirked triumphantly, as the words disappeared. Potter shot him an amused look and Draco glared in response.

_Poor __thing,_ Potter wrote. _I __see __all __this __waiting __has __been __hard __on __you,__excuse __the __pun._

Draco cursed inwardly at the teasing. Mutinously, he scribbled back a few choice words that had his mother heard, she would have disowned him on the spot. The brunette however, merely grinned and favoured him with a wink. Despite himself, Draco felt a slight thrill at that warm grin. Outwardly though, he scowled at the brunette and went back to chopping his roots.

He was halfway through his fourth when he felt…something. Draco let out a gasp. It was only for a split second but…fucking hell! There it was again! The blonde jumped at the sensation of a tongue sweeping across his right nipple. Fuck!

Next to him, Zabini frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Draco shot back, valiantly trying to mask his flustered state "We need more monkshood extract."

Zabini went back to juicing his flowers and Draco heaved a sigh of relief. It was cut short by the sensation of a tongue sweeping long, languid licks across his bollocks. Draco bit his lip, blushing crimson. He looked towards Potter. The brunette was still staring down at his parchment, not meeting eyes with Draco. But there was no escaping that evil grin on his face. His quill dangled close to his lips and he looked completely absorbed in his writing. Draco wasn't fooled for a second! Just as he was about to look away, Potter's tongue darted out and licked the tip of the quill. Draco let out a slight yelp as he felt a lick across his left arse cheek this time.

Blaise looked at him with thinly veiled exasperation and the blonde glared at him. He had to stop making a spectacle of himself. Mentally he steeled himself, resolving to just ignore Potter's antics and get back to his potion. For the most part he succeeded. But Potter- relentless bastard that he was- refused to stop torturing him.

Every now and then, he would feel that blasted tongue tormenting him, darting out when and where he least suspected- his nipples, his bollocks, the tip of his cock, the sensitive spot on his neck, his collarbone…long, lazy licks alternating with short, sharp nips to his most sensitive regions. Ten minutes into Harry's torment and he could feel his whole body wind up like a finely tuned instrument, desire flaring in his gut, his cock straining painfully against the strap. Briefly, he wondered where the hell Potter got these damn spells, and then he clenched his teeth as a wet, hot trail started from his chest down to his navel. At the sensation of a tongue probing his entrance, Draco reached the end of his rope. This was insane! Potter was rimming him in Potions class!

_Stop __it!_He scribbled furiously, almost tearing the parchment.

Harry's reply came languidly. Draco could almost hear his teasing tone. _I __thought __you __weren__'__t __speaking __to __me?__What __changed __your __mind?_

If Draco could have killed him, he would have. _Your __shenanigans __are __going __to __get __me __in __detention! __Is __that __what __you __want, __you __evil __bastard?_

_Not __at __all.__That __would __interfere __terribly __with __my __plans_.

Draco's heartbeat quickened instantly. _Plans?_ He scribbled hopefully.

_Third corridor, fourth floor. Eight o'clock. Don't be late, or you'll regret it. Until then, my sweet pet._

Draco was unable to control the grin that broke out on his face. Blaise- who by now had resigned himself to the idea that his partner was on drugs- just shook his head. Draco ignored him. Still grinning, he hurriedly scribbled back two words that were slowly becoming the centre of his world.

_Yes, Master._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make for quicker updates and all that... Cheers, Alex <strong>


	4. Midnight Meetings

At the appointed time, Draco could be found pacing the narrow hallway on the fourth floor nervously. He had shown up early, absolutely refusing to take any chance at displeasing Harry. He didn't think he could take the consequences in his frayed state.

The brunette hadn't shown up yet and Draco was about ready to throw another tantrum. Then he remembered what had happened the last time he'd shown signs of impatience and strove to reason with himself. Harry wouldn't be so cruel as to call him out here and then not show up. He wouldn't. Would he?

He was on the verge of despair when he heard boots clacking somewhere in the distance. Draco knew that sound well, and his groin pulsed with urgent need. The strap twinged uncomfortably around his throbbing cock but he ignored it, his whole body tensed and focused on the sound of Harry's arrival.

The brunette emerged from the shadows, clad in his usual black attire. His green eyes had darkened to an almost obsidian shade, his body as languid and relaxed as Draco's was taut. He looked like a wild jungle cat as his eyes fixed on his favourite prey; his lips parted in a dark smile to reveal a quick flash of white.

"Hello, pet," he purred, taking the last few steps towards Draco.

The blonde swallowed and immediately lowered his gaze. When Harry was in his element, his presence was powerful enough to subdue him in seconds. "Good evening, Master," he answered softly.

Harry smirked and ran a hand down his delicate jaw line. Draco's skin was almost translucent. The veins tracing his neck were so apparent, that Harry could run his fingers along the blue trails. "Perfect," he whispered, almost reverently. Draco's beauty was a thing to be marvelled at. Harry reflected briefly on the irony that the blonde- so arrogant in aspects like wealth and power- was absolutely unaware of his physical perfection. Not that it mattered much. Harry knew he was perfect. And he was _his_. Almost of their own accord, his hands wrapped around the slender waist and pulled the beautiful blonde in roughly for a possessive kiss.

Draco tipped his head back willingly, opening his mouth to give entrance to Harry's insistent tongue. His hands clutched at the brunette's shirt for support, and his eyes closed as he savoured the feel of the other boy's mouth on his. He was giving up his control, giving himself to Harry. It was moment's like this that the Gryffindor treasured above all. The moments when Draco willingly became his to love, to ravish, to torment. They didn't last all that long, he knew. Draco was…insecure to say the least. But with time and a little encouragement, the blonde would learn to trust him completely. Harry would see to that.

He broke away, watching intently as Draco's eyes fluttered open. He was pressed against him and Harry smirked as he felt the rock hard erection poking his thigh. "You've had a rough few days, haven't you?" he said, with a touch of amusement in his voice. He was baiting the blonde and he knew it. What he was curious about was if it would work.

Almost immediately, Draco's temper surfaced. He scowled and his grey eyes glinted with anger. "Rough doesn't begin to cover it, as you bloody well know!" he snapped, forgetting his place in his irritation. That simply wouldn't do. Harry gripped the blonde's hair roughly and jerked his neck back, exposing his throat. Draco's rant was cut off with a gasp and his eyes widened as he realized his offence.

"_Never_ take that tone with me," Harry warned him. His teeth nipped at the skin, making their way down the pale, sensitive column and he marked the blonde with a sharp bite, effectively staking his claim.

"I'm sorry," Draco gasped "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. It- it's just been so long and…" His stuttered apologies were cut off by Harry's lips on his and he moaned into the brutal kiss. Harry claimed his mouth once more, before tearing away from him and letting him catch his breath.

"You will be punished for that little outburst, of course" Harry smirked. Draco bit his lip, stemming the protest that was on the tip of his tongue. He knew Harry would punish him either way. It was a lesson he'd learnt adequately in the past. So he nodded slightly, mentally willing himself into accepting his punishment.

"Good boy. Now strip."

The blonde stared at him, the sudden alarm in his eyes apparent. If there was one thing Draco feared above others, it was public humiliation. It was a fear that had been ingrained in him since childhood and it had stayed with him. Just the idea that someone might walk through the corridor and see him was enough to make him panic. Harry was not only aware of the fact, but more than willing to make good use of it. The last time, he had forcibly divested Draco of his clothing right here in this very corridor. This time, he would make the blonde do it himself. The irony was delicious.

"I-I can't! Please!" Draco blurted, taking a step back in alarm.

Harry adopted his sternest tone to address the blonde. "You will, if you want to come in the near future. Or would you put it past me to keep that strap on you till Christmas?"

He watched with intent amusement as Draco processed that threat with apparent horror and proceeded to weigh his options. He seemed to want to argue his way out of this, but then thought better of it. Finally, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he reached out to pull his robes off.

"Slowly," Harry smirked, leaning against a wall. "I like a good show."

Draco blushed crimson, but removed his robes without comment, slowly as ordered. Then his shoes, socks, tie and shirt. He hesitated for a second and gave Harry a pleading look. The brunette remained implacable and only raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. With a defeated sigh, the blonde removed his trousers and pants.

Harry felt the blood shoot through his groin at the sight of Draco's pale, sculpted chest and his engorged cock. The sight of the blonde clad only in his collar and the red strap around his member- it was enough to make him come in his pants. Instead he spoke in a voice raw with lust. "On your knees"

Draco obeyed hesitantly, dropping to his knees and gazing at the floor. Harry approached him slowly, noting with amusement that his et became more and more flustered with every step he took. He was biting his lower lip and his whole body was flushed, taking on a rosy tinge that looked slightly out of place on his normally marble hued form. To Harry though, he looked absolutely delicious. The brunette vanished the discarded clothes with a quick flick of his wand. Draco started in alarm as they disappeared, his trepidation showing clearly on his face. Harry grinned lazily.

"You hardly need them for what's coming next," he said, circling the blonde predatorily. Now and then his hand would brush the boy's nape, tracing his collar. Draco responded by arching into the touch, trying to get at his pleasure before it was given. Harry smiled to himself; the brat was still trying to push for his own needs. Clearly, sterner measures would be needed.

He tipped Draco's chin up with two fingers and smiled. "So pretty," he mused, grinning when the blonde blushed. His eyes darkened as he surveyed his most precious possession. "Take me in your mouth, viper," he ordered.

Draco blanched, thoroughly uncomfortable with the idea of giving Harry a blowjob in the middle of a corridor, no matter how deserted it was. A thousand different scenarios ran through his head, each more mortifying than the first.

"Harry, please. I'm sorry I…"

"_Now_, pet."

He tried to plead silently with the brunette but Harry refused to give in, only staring implacably at him, his dark gaze promising the worst if Draco didn't get to it at once. Thinking of the red strap around his cock and the fact that his whole body was aching for release, the blonde steeled himself and turned to his task.

He unzipped Harry's trousers, jerking back a little as his cock sprang free. Draco gasped softly and licked his lips, looking up at Harry for permission, his silver eyes large and dark in his pale face. "May I?" he asked.

Harry nodded, his jaw tightly clenched with the effort. Draco emptied his mind of all thoughts save the task - literally - before him. He let his tongue dart out to taste the head. The salty taste of pre cum assaulted his senses, and Harry hissed at the contact. Draco smirked and let his tongue dart across the shaft, leaving a cool trail behind in its journey to the base. He dipped his head and sucked on a bollock, and Harry threw his head back and swore.

"If you don't stop that bloody teasing…" his voice was raw and throaty with need and Draco knew better than to continue down this road. Without wasting another second, he engulfed Harry's cock, letting it graze his throat and adjusting to the width before bobbing his head up and down.

In a few seconds, Harry's hand was grasping the back of his head and pushing him down on to his cock. Draco gagged but increased his pace, flicking his tongue as best as he could and using his skilled fingers to massage his balls. Harry's groans were replaced by short gasps as he thrust into Draco's throat. Finally, with a muffled cry that the blonde prayed would not carry down the hallway, Harry emptied himself into his throat. Draco swallowed it all, licking the brunette clean and eliciting another hiss. Harry ran an approving hand in his hair, the silent praise warming Draco like nothing else could.

The brunette stayed in his mouth a few more minutes, apparently unwilling to move away. It was only when Draco gave his softening cock another tentative lick that he chuckled and removed himself from the blonde's mouth.

"Not that I wouldn't love that," he quipped "But I do have other plans in store for you." Draco looked at him uncertainly and Harry smiled at the unspoken question. "You'll find out soon enough, my pet," he said, stroking the Slytherin's hair. "Soon enough"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	5. The End

**And that's the last chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay with this one. Its pretty long and I probably got a bit carried away so please bear with me**

**Special thanks to PhoenixPixie for her ideas and inspiration for this chapter. I tweaked them a bit to fit the story, so hopefully it works :)**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with this, from beginning to end. It means so much to an author- its hard to express.**

**I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews and feedback are the best thing ever. **

**And here I end my rambling. The end to Patience is a Virtue.**

* * *

><p>Draco vaguely noticed that the Room of Requirement looked different from the last time he had been here. For one thing, there was a writing desk in the corner. Draco frowned; he couldn't for the life of him imagine what that was doing here. Harry only grinned. "The Room really does take care of everything," he quipped. He smiled as Draco looked confused. "I have some notes to make for tomorrow's class," he explained briefly "So while I finish up, I suppose you'll just have to…wait."<p>

Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco was vaguely aware that this was a test of some sort, that Harry wanted him to act like a grown up and accept the inevitable. Unfortunately, the idea of any more waiting didn't really sit that well with him. He'd been waiting for three days and he was about ready to explode. He'd sat through Harry's vicious tormenting and teasing, from the damn strap to Potions class to out in the corridor and quite frankly- it was _his_ turn, damn it! His glare probably said all of this and more, because Harry's voice became stern again.

"Don't forget that I'm in charge, pet. I promise I won't hesitate to remind you if you do."

Draco gritted his teeth and looked away. Harry raised an eyebrow in response. He had been hoping that the Slytherin would have the good sense to obey. Instead, he was sulking like a child, unhappy at the prospect of having his pleasure delayed again. Harry was aware that it really wasn't fair, but then he had never promised to be fair. Draco needed to learn who was in charge and that meant obedience without question. He was far too stubborn to just let go though, and Harry suppressed his own urge to lash out angrily.

He knew he could punish Draco, but sometimes it was better to let the lesson sink in on its own. So he addressed his charge in a cold tone, bordering on indifferent. "You may join me when you're done sulking," he informed the Slytherin, turning his back on him and sitting at the desk.

He didn't acknowledge Draco's passive aggressive tantrum as the blonde stayed stubbornly kneeling at the entrance of the room, refusing to move unless he was specifically told to. The Gryffindor remained silent as well, merely writing and resolutely refusing to acknowledge the brat.

Draco sulked for the good part of an hour, ignoring the slight twinge in his collar. The tightening indicated Harry's growing displeasure with him, but he wasn't uneasy. Somehow, even in the face of Harry's controlled anger, he felt confident in the knowledge that the Gryffindor wouldn't strangle him. Harry had never damaged him, he had never hurt him more than he could handle. He had never punished him more than he deserved.

Draco swallowed slightly, as the feeling of guilt settled in his stomach. He knew he was being…difficult. He had half expected Harry to lose patience and whip him again. Truth be told, he was starting to hope for it. It would be better than being completely ignored with only the hard floor beneath his knees and the constant reminder of Harry's anger around his neck. He reflected briefly on his situation. He _could_ go to Harry and apologize. Or he could sit here and sulk. Harry certainly wasn't going to hurt him, he knew that. On the other hand, having the Gryffindor angry with him made him feel…uneasy. As if something important had been taken away from him, leaving him vulnerable and unsafe. It was hardly a revelation that he needed Harry's presence to feel safe. And the absence of that feeling upset him. Immensely.

Draco's hand traced the collar subconsciously, and the memory of Harry's loving hand in his hair and his warm smile flashed through his mind. The blonde shook his head and sighed. He was mental if he thought he even had a choice.

He crawled forward, kneeling next to his master silently. Harry continued to ignore him but tensed slightly at the slight movement, acknowledging Draco's apology, albeit silently. The scratching of the quill was the only noise in the room. Draco watched him, wondering how displeased the Gryffindor was. He worried his lower lip anxiously, wondering if he should say something, maybe apologize…a few times, he almost did but then he would remember Harry's voice chiding him gently. _Patience,__Draco_. He bit his lip and remained silent, kneeling and head bowed, trying to ignore the nervous flutter in his stomach. Harry would address him when he was ready. Until then, he would have to wait.

Just then, as if sensing his anxiety Harry's hand reached out to stroke his hair and Draco sighed in relief, leaning into the affectionate gesture. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled softly, arching into his hand.

"As you should be," Harry noted, his eyes piercing into Draco's "Care to explain your sudden change of heart?"

The blonde mumbled inaudibly and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need more than that," he pointed out dryly.

"I don't… like it when you're angry with me," the blonde managed, trying to turn his head away from Harry in the face of his sudden vulnerability. He was impeded by the brunette's hand on his chin holding him into place. Then Harry's lips were on his - firm but warm and gentle, nipping his lower lip and pulling him into a kiss. Draco eyes widened and he opened his mouth, whimpering when Harry's teeth scraped his lips. The brunette held him in place with a hand behind his head and continued to taste him, seemingly intent on devouring him before he was through.

The next second, Harry broke away from him. He looked up expectantly and the brunette nodded and steered him gently, under the desk. Draco swallowed and crawled into the dark space, adjusting himself between Harry's thighs.

"Get me hard again," he ordered shortly. Draco felt his cock twitch despite the strap. The exhilarating mix of humiliation and his own arousal was making his head swim and his responses were slightly delayed.

"Get to it, slave" Harry's voice was stern and unyielding and his hand tightened in Draco's hair making the blonde whimper. He swallowed and murmured a breathy "Yes Master", the last of his urge for control effectively vanishing into thin air.

He undid Harry's trousers, engulfing his semi hard penis at once. He sensed his master was in no mood for teasing and set to work. His tongue worked the shaft skilfully and he hollowed his cheeks around the head, darting across it every now and again. He moaned, and allowed himself a stab of pleasure as Harry swore against the ensuing vibration in his throat.

He was more than eager to make it up to his master for acting like a resentful child and didn't hesitate to exercise the full extent of his skill. Soon the brunette was gritting his teeth in a bid for control and gently, he pushed Draco off. Draco let him slip from his mouth reluctantly.

"That was spectacular," Harry murmured. His head was thrown back and his voice was a low growl that sent shivers down Draco's spine. The blonde's erection was throbbing painfully, begging for release.

"Please Master," he groaned, leaning against Harry's thigh "Please don't make me wait any more…"

"I have no intention to, pet," Harry smirked "If _I_ have to wait anymore, I might just lose my mind."

A second later, Draco found himself being hauled up and all but thrown on the bed. He had barely steadied himself when ropes shot out from the corners and tethered him, effectively binding him. Draco suppressed a gasp. The last time he'd been bound had been for punishment. Was he being _punished_? He hadn't done anything wrong! Had he? The panic took over before he could calm himself and his eyes darted towards his bound limbs fearfully.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculously easy you are to read?" Harry's drawl served to make him both flustered and excited. But the nervous pangs wouldn't relent.

"M-master, I…"

"You're not being punished, silly chit."

"But…"

"I told you to relax, didn't I? You're safe with me," Harry cut in reassuringly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and while he was out of Draco's vision, the blonde could feel his body heat like a distant fire. If the ropes hadn't been holding him down, he would have inched towards that warmth. Instead, he just strained against them, trying to get as close to Harry as possible.

The brunette's hand trailed his chest and travelled upwards (not really the direction Draco was hoping for, but at this point he'd take what he got). He stroked his jaw tenderly and then his hand travelled down to the blonde's chest and he pinched his rosy nipples, teasing the nubs with his fingers until Draco writhed.

With a feral grin Harry dipped his head and lightly skimmed a tongue across the head of his throbbing cock. Draco couldn't suppress a whine anymore.

"Poor thing," Harry grinned "To your credit, you've been far more patient than I expected. Of course, one can't expect to work miracles…" He trailed off and Draco huffed petulantly at the light teasing. Harry licked his cock again and any snappy comments he might have had flew straight out of Draco's befuddled brain. He moaned in desperation, trying his best to keep as passive as possible. He was failing miserably.

"Patience, sweet boy," Harry purred, fingering the leather strap as he did "It will be good, I promise."

"_When_?" Draco whined helplessly, making Harry chuckle. He responded with a quick kiss to the blonde's lips and murmured a quick incantation. The ropes disappeared at once, and he turned Draco over, trailing kisses down his arse cheeks, his tongue darting now and then to taste the sensitised flesh. Draco shivered slightly and bit his lip to stop from moaning. His attempts proved utterly useless as Harry chose that moment to stick his tongue into Draco's entrance and thrust forward. The blonde gasped and bucked into the intrusion, unable to resist anymore.

Harry responded with a sharp slap to his arse and Draco whimpered an apology. "S-sorry…" he gasped as Harry's warm breath ghosted the reddened flesh.

After what seemed like hours, the brunette seemed to finally take pity on him. He muttered a quick lubrication spell and trailed a finger down Draco's entrance, thrusting it in without much warning. Draco groaned at the intrusion but bucked into it enthusiastically. The finger was replaced by two and by the time it was three, Draco was a quivering mess. Words failed him and gasps of sheer arousal were all he could manage by the time Harry was done preparing him.

Harry withdrew his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace and Draco keened miserably as he felt the emptiness. Harry smirked and crawled over him, draping his body over Draco's and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Open your mouth," he ordered. Draco did as he was told, starting in surprise when Harry fit something cold and hard in his mouth. "Hold it," he ordered.

Draco felt around the toy tentatively. A scarlet red dildo; not as thick or wide as Harry, but certainly substantial enough to stretch his lips. It grazed his throat but he held it obediently, trying not to think too much and just let Harry do what he wanted. However, its purpose remained completely unclear to him.

"I told you I'd make this good," Harry smirked. "Now, lick."

Draco stared at him in confusion and the brunette smacked his thigh again, making him yelp. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself, Draco. Now do as I say."

Draco tongued the toy hesitantly and almost gasped as he felt a tongue swipe at his own cock. The dildo nearly dropped from his mouth, and he just about managed to hold it steady. His shock must have been evident because Harry laughed.

"A little variation of the spell I used in Potions class, the other day. Do you remember?"

Draco vividly recalled the teasing flicks to his body as Harry had licked his quill. He had barely managed to keep control then and he wasn't doing so well now either. Was this…the same spell? He was almost bordering on disbelief and to test the dildo, he licked it a little more forcefully this time. The jolt through his groin almost unsteadied him and with a flash of clarity, he realized that he was essentially pleasuring himself. The idea was so foreign and at the same time, so erotic that if it hadn't been for the damned strap still tightly bound around his cock, he wouldn't have been able to hold back.

Harry grinned and held the dildo delicately in his fingers, thrusting it in and out of Draco's mouth, occasionally instructing the blonde to lick it, to swirl his tongue around the shaft, across the head, over and over. Draco complied, feeling every single lick on his cock- feeding his fire, building up to a pleasure that was so intense that he was afraid he'd just come screaming, strap or no strap. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough and despite his almost frenzied state, he couldn't find release while he was still restricted by the leather fastening. Soon he was moaning desperately, his grey eyes screaming with need and turned towards Harry beseechingly. The brunette smirked as he placed the toy back carefully in his pet's mouth and positioned himself behind him.

I seem to recall you didn't think much of this spell then. I take it you've changed your mind?" As Harry talked him through, he thrust into Draco's prepared hole and the blonde groaned. The vibrations in his throat immediately wrapped around his cock and the Slytherin nearly passed out. Harry's barely controlled his own hiss as Draco's heat sheathed around him, tempting him to near insanity. With a superhuman effort he managed to control his own urges and addressed the blonde.

"Suck on it while I fuck you," he ordered, rocking his hips slowly. Draco could only manage a shaky nod as Harry began to thrust back and forth, sending a completely different jolt of pleasure to his loins. He licked the dildo in earnest, whimpering and groaning and rutting as Harry's slow fucking sent sparks down his spine. His own ministrations had him teetering on the edge, and he would have been screaming in ecstasy had that cursed strap not been holding him back. Draco was almost hysterical with need and it didn't help that his master- normally so passionate, bordering on brutal- had taken an agonizingly slow pace. Draco couldn't hold back the moan of protest anymore.

Harry grinned and removed the dildo from his mouth, chucking it aside carelessly. "Something to say Draco?" he grinned, a dark smile playing on his handsome features. Mercilessly, he thrust into the blonde and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it gently. Any eloquent phrases that were coming forth from Draco had dissolved into unintelligible gasps. The blonde was a mess. His hair was tangled, his body was covered in a thin film of sweat, his eyes were dark and glazed over and his mouth was moving soundlessly. He was the picture of sin and Harry loved every second of it. Eventually though, Draco managed to put some semblance of a plea together.

"Harry…please…more…can't…need…"

"Really pet, how am I supposed to understand any of that?" he grinned, as the blonde fought to just string words together.

"Merlin, I…Harry…please let me…I can't…please! Please!"

"Who owns you, pet?"

Draco groaned but by now, he was too far gone to protest. "You, Master," he gasped as Harry thrust again.

"And who is in charge here?"

"You are! Just you …you own me, Master. I'm yours! Just please…please let me come!"

With a grin, the cruel brunette relented. With a muttered incantation, he removed the strap from Draco as he thrust savagely into the blonde, quickening his pace as he did.

"Harry! Harry Harry Harry…" Draco moaned, incapable of saying anything else anymore

"Come for me, viper"

The combination of the blood surging to his penis and Harry finding his prostate was all it took. Draco howled as he finally, _finally_ found release. Like an animal in heat, the Slytherin bucked into Harry's hand, coming so hard and so fast that his vision blurred and his eyes rolled back in his head. The last thing he was aware of as he passed out was that he was still chanting Harry's name.

* * *

><p>When Draco came to, he was vaguely aware of a few things. He was lying on a warm, muscular chest and a hand was stroking his hair affectionately. It was a nice way to wake up- he felt safe and warm and protected. He stayed that way, semi conscious simply enjoying the steady rhythm of Harry's heartbeat and the wonderful feeling of safety, of having someone look after him.<p>

"For a minute there, I actually thought I'd killed you," Harry's voice was somewhere around him, and he was pretty sure the smug bastard was grinning. He sure as hell wasn't going to get up and check though.

"It wasn't for lack of trying," he managed to mumble, settling further into Harry's chest.

The brunette tightened his hold, his whole being surging with a feeling of immense tenderness and protectiveness for the petite blonde nestled in his arms. He ran his hands gently down Draco's body- his limbs, his chest, his back- checking for soreness or careless injuries. When he was satisfied that the blonde was unharmed he settled back as well, allowing himself to relax and enjoy the feel of the heated, taut body next to him.

Draco sighed and Harry gave him an enquiring look "This is probably my favourite part. Just… lying here with you," the blonde mumbled shyly. Harry felt his heart warm a bit. Draco was rarely forthcoming about his feelings and this admission-however small- meant more to him than he could say.

So he grinned and opted for teasing instead. "Really? So it wouldn't be the earth shattering orgasm that made you lose conciousness?"

Draco smirked. "That was all right, yes" he drawled, protesting with a yelp when Harry pinched his thigh.

"Brat," he accused, but his tone was indulgent.

"Sadist," Draco retorted.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that," Harry shrugged. "But hopefully, I made my point" He gave Draco a meaningful look and the blonde blushed.

"You did," he answered quietly "You're in charge. I-I wont forget."

Harry nodded and kissed his cheek. "See that you don't. I'm also hoping that you'll learn to control your…baser urges after this"

"You're a fine one talking about baser urges after fucking the daylights out of me," Draco shot back.

Harry smirked. "I was actually referring to that little impatience problem of yours, but I like the way you think."

Draco raised his eyes hopefully. "I don't suppose you're up for round two?"

"Already?" Harry chuckled, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Draco grinned, getting up and straddling the brunette. "Sometimes _Master_, impatience isn't such a bad thing."

And considering the events that took place over next twenty five minutes, Harry couldn't help but agree.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and feedback! REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! *bursts into flames*<strong>


End file.
